EL REENCUENTRO
by Azul Tsubasa
Summary: Akari es una niña huerfana, que junto con su hermana Melody había vivido con el clan Uchiha como sus hijas adoptivas. Ahora para el examen Chunin ella decide regresar y se encuentra con la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha su amigo de la infancia esta vivo.


DE REGRESO.

Baje la mirada, esperando que de algún modo nadie de los presentes me reconociera de inmediato, o tal vez solo yo estaba exagerando, después de todo habían pasado años desde aquel día, en que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que alejarnos de la Aldea de la Hoja, cuando nos vimos forzadas a hacerlo.

Cada centímetro lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Las casas, la gente…

-¿Estás lista Akari? – me preguntó Sky mientras penetrábamos en la aldea, seguramente notaba algo en mi cara.

Baje la mirada.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que jamás me imaginé regresando aquí – le respondí con apenas un murmullo.

-Pero no regresas sola, ahora nos tienes a nosotros – comentó Tamara, la hermana de Sky a mi lado.

-Lo sé – murmuré solo para dejarlos calmados, sin querer decirles que en realidad jamás había querido dejar este lugar.

Mi equipo y yo hemos llegado a esta aldea para los exámenes Chunin, solo por eso, mi hermana acepto que viajara hasta aquí, estoy segura de que de no ser por eso, jamás habría regresado.

-¿Porqué Melody-sensei no quiso venir aquí? –preguntó Tamara después de un momento.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría en la segunda parte del examen, si es que llegamos tan lejos – respondió Sky.

-Se nota que nos tiene una confianza… - murmuré para mis adentros.

No quería ser tan dura con mi hermana, pero… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que su prometido en realidad fuera un asesino psicópata que disfrutó matando a toda su clan y que casi nos mata a las dos?

De acuerdo, tengo algo de culpa, después de todo, Itachi fue mi sensei, debí de haberme dado cuenta de que tramaba algo, lo que sea.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio donde empezaríamos los exámenes Chunin, todos los ninjas se apresuraban a entrar. De pronto, sentí un hormigueo en el estomago, tuve la sensación de que había alguien a mi espalda.

Di una vuelta un tanto brusca, casi lastimándome el cuello, pero cuando observé, ya no había nadie, solo delante de mi pasaron tres genin, y aunque uno de ellos se me hacía familiar, no le preste importancia ya que no había modo de que conociéramos a alguien de aquel lugar, después de todo, la aldea de la arena solo había enviado a uno que otro equipo, solo el cabello oscuro se me hacía conocido.

Continuamos avanzando a través de los pasillos y las escaleras, hasta que llegamos al tercer piso. Jamás había entrado en aquel edificio, todo era nuevo para mí y por si fuera poco, había escuchado que estos exámenes eran muy complicados, que solo aceptaran a los mejores.

-¿No sienten algo raro? – nos preguntó Tanahi con sus ojos morados muy abiertos, presintiendo algo extraño. Observé como a través de su playera de manga larga se tocaba el tatuaje que poseía la capacidad de comunicarnos entre nosotros. "Es un genjutsu" la escuche decir en mi cabeza.

Asentí secamente, reconociendo aquella sensación al instante, y poniéndome nerviosa por tener que sufrirla.

No me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza, jamás me ha gustado, ni siquiera por mi entrenamiento.

Aún así, me concentré y disipé el jutsu. Todavía estábamos en el segundo piso, nos habían tendido una trampa, y así era, dos muchachos tenían acorralados a otros ninjas más débiles a simple vista, no los querían dejar pasar.

Ya iba a intervenir cuando de pronto escuché una voz que me dejó sin aliento a causa de la sorpresa.

-Qué buen discurso, ahora quítense y déjenme pasar… y mientras están ahí, desactiven el genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión.

Volví a girarme bruscamente, y lo miré.

Era Sasuke. Estaba vivo. Todo este tiempo había estado vivo.

Una vez que desactivaron el genjutsu, él y sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a caminar, se dieron media vuelta y avanzaron hasta llegar a las escaleras, aunque mientras su compañera… Sakura me parece lo jaloneaba del brazo para hacerlo avanzar, me dio la impresión que sus ojos negros se fijaron en los míos durante un segundo que se me hizo eterno, antes de que mostrara desconcierto y sorpresa.

Nadie noto aquellos sentimientos, solo yo pude leer sus ojos en ese exacto segundo, y saber que se alegraba tanto como yo de volver a verlo…

Continuara…


End file.
